Amour sur la plage
by LicyLionyx
Summary: /Shônen-ai/ On dit souvent que la nuit, les plages deviennent des lieux magiques où tout est possible...Au début, je n'y croyais pas, mais pourtant, cette nuit là, mon rêve s'est réalisé...


_**Un **__**petit One-shot spécial vacance**__** pour tout ceux qui m'encouragent, me lisent, et m'envoient des reviews. Car, sans eux, je ne crois pas que j'écrirais autant. **_

_**Alors, un grand MERCI A TOUS !**_

**Série :** Beyblade

**Titre : **Amour sur la plage

**Couple** **: Yaoi **entre Tyson et … (à vous de deviner)

**Genre :** One-shot / Romance

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite du point de vue de Tyson

* * *

_**Amour sur la plage**_

Cela faisait longtemps que je t'avais remarqué. Tu étais si différent des autres. Je n'arrivais jamais à savoir ce à quoi tu pensais…et dans un sens, ça m'énervait. Oui, car je ne savais pas vraiment se que tu pensais de moi. Parfois, tu pouvais être si dur et d'autre fois si tendre. Tu me rendais fou.

Une fête avait été organisée sur la plage et tous nos amis étaient là. Mais moi, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, je te cherchais.

A force, je me suis éloignée de l'agitation créée par les autres pour m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Je commençais à perdre espoir, tu semblais n'être nulle part. Peut-être étais-tu parti ? Après tout, ce genre de fête n'est à pas vraiment ce que tu aimes. Tu étais un solitaire. Mon regard fixait l'horizon, je m'enivrais de la fraîcheur du lieu. La mer semblait si calme. C'est là que je te vis, surgir de l'eau, tel un enchantement.

Je te regarde parcourir l'espace qui nous sépare. L'eau de mer ruisselle sur ton torse en une multitude de gouttelettes scintillantes comme de petits cristaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer, ta chevelure nuancée de bleu, tes larges épaules, ton torse puissant, tes hanches étroites, tes fesses…**(NDA : Attention, il porte quand même un caleçon de bain !)**

Tu viens t'asseoir en tailleur sur ta serviette, la tête ailleurs, le regard vers l'océan…

Je viens te rejoindre et tu commences à me parler, calmement sans gestes inutiles. Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Ton regard me traverse et moi, je t'observe. Tu ne porte aucun bracelets n'y chaînes, ta peau est vierge de tout piercing. Et ça te rend encore plus attirant.

Tu arrête de me parler des profondeurs de l'océan et commence à me regarder fixement. Je suis sûr que je rougis et je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Je regrette d'avoir les cheveux attachés, tu aurais certainement préféré les voir détaché, flottants au gré du vent…

Tu commences à t'allonger et moi, je n'ose toujours pas bouger. Le silence qui règne me déstabilise. Je voudrai parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors, au prix d'un grand effort, je te regarde. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si tu dors ou si tu fais semblant…

Ton visage est comme celui d'un ange. C'est la première fois que je peux t'admirer ainsi. Ta peau est si lisse, si brillante… Elle a l'air si douce que j'ai envi de te toucher.

Tu sens la mer… Je suis sûr que tu as un goût salé… J'ai envi de t'embrasser.

A force de t'observer, une vague de désir me fait frémir. Je dois être rouge cramoisi, à l'heure qu'il est. Mon Dieu, aidez-moi.

Comme si ma prière avait été exaucée, les autres nous appellent, la grillade va commencer.

Je me sens soulagé et toi, tu t'étires avant de te mettre debout et de me tendre ta main pour que je me lève à mon tour. Je la prends et ce simple geste m'électrise. Je m'y agrippe fermement, je ne veux plus la lâcher. J'ai tellement peur que ce lien entre nous, ne se brise.

Tu me regardes presque interrogatif. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lis dans mes yeux mais tu resserres ton étreinte. Je me sens si bien. La chaleur de tes doigts, remonte jusqu'à mon cœur.

Je ne peux plus ignorer mes sentiments. Tu as pris mon cœur et mon esprit. Je t'appartiens.

Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de parler. C'est venu naturellement. Juste deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Le tempo de nos cœurs qui nous promet l'éternité.

Depuis cette nuit magique, nous vivons ensemble et beaucoup de choses ont changées. J'ai trouvé mon âme sœur en Kaï et j'ai même découvert qu'il m'aimait depuis bien longtemps, comme quoi.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini !**

**Comment ça, « Déjà » ?! Oui, je sais. C'est court…**

**Mais, il y a une raison à cela, en ce moment, je travaille sur deux fics et deux one-shot.**

**( Donc, quatre histoires dont trois sur Beyblade )**

**A+ **

**PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît :)**


End file.
